


Kisses To Bring Us Together

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Lily and James are happy together, though they both would be happier if Remus and Sirius would stop pining away in trees and come join them.Lily decides it's time they do something about it.





	Kisses To Bring Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/gifts).



**James/Lily**

“I love you.” James pushed himself up from the blanket.

“You do, do you?” Lily laughed. “You say that to everyone, James.”

“But I really mean it about you.” He grinned and kissed her cheek, before transfiguring some stones into roses. “How many people do you think I do this for?”

“Oh, I know you mean it about me,” Lily said, grabbing the roses. “But you love Sirius and Remus too, especially if you’re using Transfiguration as your proof. After all, roses are hardly as difficult as becoming an animagus or transfiguring the Black crest into a dog on all of Sirius’ belongings.”

“I-”

She leaned over, kissing him for a long moment. “It’s alright. I do too, but if we don’t do anything about it, they never will.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, and we should do it now while Peter is gone for break.”

 

**Sirius/Remus**

“I’m sorry.”

Sirius turned from his spot in the tree. “Why?”

Remus tucked his wand into his pocket before climbing the tree to join him. “Because you love them, even if sitting in this tree watching them is slightly creepy.”

“You’re sitting here watching them too.” Sirius shrugged. “Besides, it’s not he doesn’t know we’re watching.”

“Lily probably knows we’re watching too.”

Sirius smiled. “I’m sure she does. She’s the smart one out of the two of them, just like you’re the nerd between the two of us.”

“Does that make you James?”

Sirius kissed him. “The broken one, maybe.”

 

**Lily/Sirius**

“A word, Sirius.” Lily walked into the classroom and sat on the desk, looking at him.

“If this is about the tree, Remus already told me it was creepy.” Sirius glanced up from _Mortimer’s Malignant Potions,_ tossing his quill to the side.

Lily shook her head. “This isn’t about the tree, at least not the way you think it is.”

“Then what is it?” Sirius slumped backwards in his chair.

Suddenly, Lily was leaning over him, looking him in the eyes. “The next time, you should join us instead of sitting there watching. Bring Remus with you.”

“What?”

Lily grabbed his collar and pulled him up into a kiss, waiting for him to relax and kiss her back before letting go. “The next time, join us and bring Remus. We love you two.”

“In case you were unaware, I’m the disgraced heir of one of the darkest families in Britain.” Sirius shook his head. 

“And we love you, and we’ll tell you that until you believe us.” Lily stood up. “I have to go see Remus now, but James will be here in a moment. Don’t leave, he’ll track you down and kiss you in the Great Hall if you make him.”

Sirius nodded, staring at the doorway after Lily left. 

 

**Remus/James**

“You just couldn’t be in the same place as Sirius,” James said, opening the door and stepping into the dorm room.

Remus looked up from where he was sucking on a sugar quill. “Sorry?”

“No, don’t apologize. At least you were sucking on a sugar quill, so I know I won’t have to run and get your toothbrush.”

“Why would you need my toothbrush, and what does that have to do with me sucking on a sugar quill?” Remus stared suspiciously at James as he walked closer.

“So I can kiss you, of course,” James said before grabbing Remus and throwing him backwards on the bed, sugar quill falling to the side. Remus barely had time to react before James was kissing him.

He quickly decided to give up on trying to get James off him, and instead began to kiss him back.

“James, you still have to see Sirius before you get too distracted,” Lily said from the door.

Remus shoved James off onto the floor. “Lily, I-”

“Don’t apologize,” she interrupted. “I told James to come see you first, but now he has to go see Sirius while you and I spend some time together.”

“I’m getting kicked out of my dorm room, you mean,” James said, rubbing his back as he stood up.

“Unless you want Sirius to be completely left out, you’ll go see him and then bring him back here. We only have so much time before break is over.” Lily raised a brow, staring at James.

“I’ll be back with Sirius as soon as possible. You two have fun while we’re gone.”

 

**Remus/Lily**

“I don’t understand,” Remus said.

Lily walked over and sat on the bed next to him. “James didn’t bother to explain anything, did he?”

“No, he just said it was a good thing I was sucking on a sugar quill, so he didn’t have to get my toothbrush, and then he kissed me.” Remus vanished the rest of the quill from the bed as he spoke.

“He probably thought he was being funny.” Lily rolled her eyes. “But we love you and Sirius, and we know you two love us as well. We want all four of us to be together.”

“I’m a werewolf.”

“Sirius gave me the ‘disgraced heir of the Black family’ bit already, so I’ll tell you the same thing I told him.” Lily paused to grab his hand. “We love you, and we’ll keep telling you that until you believe us.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s that it’s too dangerous,” Remus said.

“We could die any day, for reasons entirely unrelated to you or Sirius. James and I are in danger for being a blood traitor and a Muggleborn, and you two aren’t afraid of being with us because of that.” She squeezed his hand. “Let us make the decision for ourselves if it’s too dangerous.”

Remus stared at their hands for a moment before nodding. “Alright.”

“I’m going to kiss you. Try not to throw me onto the ground,” Lily said, and shoved him backwards on the bed.

This time, Remus didn’t throw the person kissing him off.

 

**Sirius/James**

“Lily kissed me.” Sirius didn’t stop to think as James walked in the door.

James blinked. “I know she did.”

“Why did she kiss me?” Sirius asked.

“I thought she was going to explain this to you, but we love you and want you and Remus to join us in happily ever after, or at least as long as we can get with a crazy dark lord trying to take over Britain.” James pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Did she really not tell you?”

“She did tell me that you two loved us,” Sirius said. “And also that we should stop hiding in trees and instead come join you, but-”

“But nothing, though it’s mostly you that hangs out in trees like a creepy. Remus only joins you sometimes.” James leaned over and picked up Sirius’s book and quill, throwing them into his bag, before kissing Sirius quickly on the lips. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late.”

Sirius looked at James as he was pulled up and towards the door. “What are we going to be late for?”

“I left Lily and Remus alone in bed together, and we shouldn’t let them have all the fun together.”

 

**Lily/James/Remus/Sirius**

“Well, this is disappointing,” James said.

Lily pulled away from Remus on the bed, glaring at James. “We wanted to wait for you two to get here before we did anything else, if they do want to. Sirius still looks confused, and Remus kept muttering about being a danger for the first few minutes.”

“I am a danger,” Remus said, at the same time as Sirius’s “Can you blame me?”

“No,” Lily answered both of them. “But we would like to sit here and talk about this, kiss each other if we want to, and see where things go from here without someone running off to watch from a distance and pine.”

James shrugged when Sirius looked at him. “I agree with Lily,” he said as he tugged Sirius onto the bed as well.

“Alright,” Sirius said as Remus nodded. “We’ll give this a try.”

He leaned over James to kiss Lily while grabbing Remus’s hand and pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> And they live happily together forever. Forget about Voldemort. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last minute treat!


End file.
